Harry Potter and The Hero of the Light
by Rythen
Summary: James and Lily Potter die fighting Voldemort. Lily casts an ancient spell to protect Harry. Tinky the Potter Family elf has taken him to the ancient potter family manor to raise him. Everyone believes it to be lost, No one has seen Harry since that night.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I am new to writing fanfics so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this story.

JKR is the owner of all of this world. ~Disclaimer

Prologue

Laughing could be heard throughout the house as a little boy played with his father. He was bouncing him up and down, and all was right in their world at that moment.

"Quit hogging him James" A scruffy looking man said to the man holding the baby.

"He is my kid Sirius" James Retorted, and the others laughed.

"Thats enough you two." A red haired woman with green eyes scolded them playfully.

"Yes Lily" James and Sirius said at the same time, both with identical grins.

"He is starting to look more and more like you every day James" the last person in the room said.

Sirius laughed. "That he is Remus. That he is." he commented.

"Quit picking on poor Harry" Lily said innocently.

"Hey!" James shouted playfully, "I don't look that bad and you know it".

"Yes dear, whatever you say." Lily replied casually, and they all laughed.

Their son was a little over one year old and he was already showing signs of having powerful magic. You see, these people gathered here were wizards. James and Lily Potter were happily married and Harry was their son. Sirius Black was James best friend; they had been inseparable since their first year of school; He was Harry's godfather. Remus Lupin was another one of their great friends, but ever since he was little he always had a small problem once a month and most avoided him because of it.

Magic was a part of them just like blood was. It was used for fighting, settling differences, wars. But it was also used for more mundane purposes such as cooking, cleaning, housekeeping. They went to a school that taught kids from the age of eleven about magic. They had all been some of the brightest and most troublesome students to ever set foot in the hallways though. While they went through their school years dark forces were gathering in the country. The greatest Dark wizard to ever live was amassing a force to overthrow the wizarding government. They graduated and started doing all they could to oppose him. They all became Aurors; Dark wizard hunters; or Wizard policemen.

They fought with all their might and James and Lily had even fought the Dark Lord on three separate occasions. They all took leaves from work when they found out Lily was pregnant. They helped and defended her till Harry Potter came into the world. He was a quick learner and was always quick to easy to make laugh. He enjoyed playing with his family and had even used accidental magic before he was even one. That was rare, most wizards or witches don't have accidental magic until atleast the age of 6, but it would seen be true when nothing about the boy was normal.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of their former school, and whom most consider the greatest wizard who lived, came to the potters one day and told them some grave news. Their was a prophecy about their little boy. It stated clearly that he would be the one to face the Dark lord and have the power to defeat him, but there was also another perfect candidate. Neville Longbottom was also a perfect candidate, but he believes that the Dark Lord will Choose Harry. He never told them why, but like most people, they trusted Albus with their lives. They went into hiding under a powerful charm that only the people who know exactly where they are can find it, and only one person can tell the location. Everyone believed Sirius to be the secret keeper, as that person was called. But at the last minute they switched it to their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, who unfortunately couldn't make it that night.

It was a perfect afternoon to all the inhabitants of the house, but they had no idea that it would all come to an abrupt end all to soon.

"Well we will see you tomorrow" Sirius said as he and Remus headed towards the front door.

"We had a great time" Remus told them.

"Yes it was lovely" Lily agreed.

"Please stop by tomorrow and have dinner, Harry just loves you both." James said with a smile."{Padfoot, if anything happens..." he started.

"I know Prongs..... I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it." Sirius replied. "You have always been the best brother I could have asked for. I will be there for Harry just as you have been their for me" Sirius told him.

"Thank you Padfoot. That means a lot." James said "You to Moony, I know you feel the same way" He said to Remus.

"I'll be there for him as much as I can, but lets not talk about what ifs. Okay?" Remus said as he tried to smile.

James grinned, "I have always loved you two like brothers I have never had" James told them.

"We are brothers" Sirius said with a grin, and Remus quickly nodded. James gave both of them big hugs.

"Goodbye my brothers. Until next time we meet." James said his goodbye and they both left,

"Why did you bring that up?" Lily asked her husband.

"Because, something doesn't feel right Lily, and I know you feel it to." James said with a frown.

"I know... Shall we take Harry to bed?" She asked.

"Yes" James said, he picked Harry up out of the floor and they both walked up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. "Goodnight my precious little boy" He said as he kissed Harry's forehead and layed him in the bed.

"Goodnight my angel" Lily said as she kissed him too.

They turned around and walked out of the room. Just as they started to head to their room they heard an explosion from outside. Their worst fears were realized... Their friend had betrayed them. They both exchanged looks.

"Lily I love you with all my heart, we know what we must do...." James whispered sadly,

Lily nodded "I love you so much James... I hope Harry lives a good life. I have given Tinky orders to raise him at the manor." She informed him. James nodded, he knew of the plan well because they had spent months devising what would happen if they were found. They shared a brief kiss and James began to walk downstairs. "I love you" Lily whispered. "I love you too" James whispered into the air. A lone tear trickling down his face.

"Ahh James... so glad you decided to join me" he heard a voice hiss.

"Why don't you go crawl under a rock and die Voldemort" James yelled at him.

Voldemort frowned at the insult. "I thought the old fool would have taught you manners James"

"Respect is earned you freak. Now get out of my life." James said with a fierce intensity burning in his eyes. He shot a stunning spell at the Dark lord, but he dodged it easily.

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Voldemort hissed at him angrily.

James then threw every offensive spell he knew at Voldemort, and Voldemort got caught off guard.

"Theres the Lion I remember" Voldemort whispered in surprise.

They both started casting devastating spells at each other. It was a duel most people couldn't even watch because the movements were so fast. Spell after spell from each of their wands, but alas... the Dark lord was the more experienced. He disarmed James and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Do not worry, Your pitiful mudblood wife and son will join you soon enough" he hissed. "Avada kedavra" he whispered and a jet of green light hit James in the chest. He smiled at the dark wizard as the spell hit him. His body fell lifeless to the floor. Voldemort laughed and stepped over it and headed for the stairs.

"Lily, I know your up there" Voldemort taunted her. He began to walk down the hallway as he heard cry behind him. He turned around and walked through the door.

"Leave us alone Voldemort" She yelled at him.

"I would never dream of it my dear." he hissed menacingly.

Tears filled her eyes and she began "Servo meus parum...."

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed angrily

"angelus per meus vitualamen..." She said as the spell hit her. Her body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"A pity you didn't finish your spell." He told the corpse, while laughing."Now for the reason I am here" He told himself as he walked to the crib.

"Good afternoon Harry" Voldemort told the crying baby.

"Mummy!!! Mummy!!" He cried as loud as he could.

"Now that just won't do" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Harry "Avada Kedavra" he hissed. The green light flew at the boy but the second it hit a golden light shone around him. Voldemorts smile disappeared as he saw the green light flying back at him at an incredible speed. He didn't even have time to blink. His body exploded, leaving not a single remain behind. Harry cried for his mother while his home crumbled around him.

"Master Harry" A high pitched voice came through the crumbling. "Oh no! I is being late" A small figure ran into the bedroom and over Lily's body. Tears fell as it did, but the figure didn't have time. She would return for the bodies when Harry was settled. She gathered the crying baby into her arms. He quieted at the touch. "Hold on" She whispered. With that they both disappeared into the air.

~ Sorry, just fixed a few grammatical and spelling errors. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2, Nine Years Later

Thank you for reading the first chapter I hope this chapter is just as good;if not better.

~disclaimer~ this whole world and these characters belong to JKR

9 Years later

"Tinky?" A ten year old boy said as he climbed out his bed.

"Yes master Harry?" a small house elf appeared beside him and asked. House elves were small creatures that most wizards used for slaves.

"Is breakfast ready?" The Raven haired boy asked as he yawned.

"It will be in minutes sir" Tinky said as she bowed.

"Tinky... you really don't have to act so formal." Harry told her.

"I is being sorry master. I will have breakfast ready as soon as possible. Will you be eating in the dining room or the study today?" Tinky asked more casually.

"The dining room, thank you. Oh and Tinky, prepare a place for you as well. You are my family." Harry told the elf.

"Thank you master, you are to kind" the elf said kindly then she dissapeared.

Harry Potter went to his drawer and got out a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. Tinky made sure he had comfortable clothes that fit him. He looked around his room; it was square with a nice sized bed in the center against the wall with a window and small table beside it. On the other side was a large bookshelf that contained a bunch of books about magic. He learned at a young age that he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school until he graduated it, and he knew he would be attending there next year. So he spent most of his free time reading and studying, flying on his broom, or playing with Tinky. He hadn't left the manor since Tinky had brought him there.

The manor was very large. It had at least 6 floors and at least 10 rooms on each floor. It had a huge garden out behind it and a whole quidditch pitch beside that. People would say he was very wealthy, but he would disagree. He would trade everything he had for his parents back. Tinky had told him all about him and of everything they did for him. After hearing a bunch of the stories he decided that he wanted to be successful just like them. He would study and train and do everything he could to try and become like them; hoping they approved. He loved Tinky, she had raised him, but it wasn't the same as actually having a mother and father that cared. He knew they were watching over him though. He could just feel it.

He walked out of his room and descended the stairs at the end of the hallway. He walked into the large dining room where a huge table sat. He sat down and waited for Tinky. He didn't have to wait long though. The elf ran in with plates of food in her hands. She sat one in front of harry and sat one beside him in front of an empty chair. Tinky then climbed into the chair and sat down. "I hopes you like it" Tinky said with a smile. He looked down and saw toast, eggs and bacon.

"It looks delicious Tinky. Thank you" Harry said politely. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

"What is we doing today master?" Tinky asked while eating.

"I am going to read for a little while. I found a book that sounds cool. After that we could go visit the garden." Harry suggested.

"Master?" Tinky asked nervously.

"What is it Tinky?" Harry asked worried.

"Masters James and Lily gave me instructions to take you to get your wand sometime between your 10th and 11th birthdays. Mistress Lily says that Master Ollivander does not put the magic tracer on wands until after kids get their Hogwarts letters. It is the middle of the year now. So school Is still in." Tinky explained.

"Tinky... Thats great!" Harry told her excitedly. "I will be able to practice and you can help me." he told her. "wait.... so.. we are leaving the house today?" he asked cautiously.

"Only if master wants me to take him" Tinky told him.

"Yes Tinky. I would love to go!" Harry said. He was incredibly excited about visiting diagon alley. Tinky had told him all about it. "Do you think we could go now?" he asked.

"If you is wanting to master" She told him. He nodded slowly. She walked over toward Harry and touched his leg. Before he knew what was happening he was standing in the middle of a very busy street. "I is putting magic on you so these peoples won't recognize you." she explained. They walked by a store with a mirror on it and he realized he had brown hair and his scar was hidden. For some reason people would recognize him by it. Tinky knew they would, but she didn't know how. She had heard people talk about it while she shopped for him. Even though the only person to see him since he got it was Tinky.

"You is going to need money, so we is going to gringotts the bank" Tinky told him as they walked by the store that had a sign saying Ollivander's. He followed Tinky to the biggest building there and followed her in it. She opened the door and before he walked in he noticed a sign.__

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."

He shivered as a cold chill ran down his back as he read it. He walked through the door and saw a bunch of short people behind the counters. "These is Goblins master Harry. They is only being friendly if you is" she explained. "Walk up to one and politely ask to enter the Potter family vault."

He walked up to a random counter and the goblin looked at him with a frown. "umm... I would like to see the Potter family vault sir" He told the goblin cautiously. The goblins frown quickly turned into a large smile. Then he thought a minute.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked. And Tinky walked up and gave him a key.

"Very well then" the goblin smiled. "Follow me" He followed the goblin to a large cart and they got in. It immediately zoomed off as fast as it could go. In minutes it stopped at a huge door. The goblin walked up to the door and opened it with the key. "help yourself he told Harry"

Harry walked in and saw huge piles of gold. He realized just then how wealthy he was. "How much is this exactly?" harry turned and asked.

"Approximately 547 million Galleons sir" The goblin told him. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. He quickly recovered once he realized it didn't change a thing. He walked in and found a large bag. He filled it with about 200 galleons and was about to turn and leave when he noticed a book laying in the gold. He turned around and went to pick it up. It was titled "The Potters". He grabbed it and quickly exited the vault. They made it back up to the bank and the goblin said "If you ever need any assistance here please ask for griphook"

"Thank you griphook" Harry caught on and thanked him. He left the bank quickly with Tinky in front of him. He followed her to the store that sold wands called Ollivander's. An old man stood behind the counter polishing it.

"Hello there" He greeted the boy and house elf. Tinky let the charm drop. "ahhh.... Mr Potter. I didn't expect to see you for quite some time"

Harry smiled at the man. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Ollivander. Tinky said my parents wanted me to get my wand without the trace on it" He explained, wondering if he would stop him.

"Ahh... so they found out about that little thing did they?" He asked. Harry nodded slowly. "Well Harry. If there is anyone that needs it, it is you."Ollivander pointed out. He pulled a box off the wall "Well try this one" he said as he gave Harry the wand that was in it.

It felt cold to the touch and it didn't feel good in his hand. Harry shook his head and gave it to ollivander before he even asked him to wave it. "It feels wrong" Harry told him.

"You can feel the wand without focusing magic?" Ollivander asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I think so" Harry told him nervously.

"Well what did it feel like?" He asked curiously.

"Very cold, like it was draining me." Harry explained.

"Very interesting.... That is very rare Mr. Potter..." Ollivander told him. "When I say very rare... I mean that no one else has ever felt their wand without focusing magic. Not even me, and I am a master of wand lore." He explained. "You are indeed destined for greatness."

"I'm sorry sir..." he told him looking down.

"Do not be sorry Harry, that is a great gift. Not even Albus Dumbledore can do it." He explained. "Now this will go much faster if you find the wand yourself" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"If you can feel the wand without focusing magic then you will be able to locate your partner by trying to feel it. Close your eyes and try to focus" He explained. Harry closed his eyes and immediately began to focus on his magic before Ollivander could explain it to him. "_Very interesting..."_ Ollivander thought _"Its as if magic is as natural to him as breathing"_

He focused his magic through his body and he felt his body moving by itself. He could tell magic was guiding him so he just let it happen. If there was one thing he trusted it was magic. Ollivander was stunned. He couldn't believe how magic was reacting to the boy. It was to just incredible that someone so young could use magic that way. Harry slowly made his way behind the counter, his eyes were still closed. He walked slowly through a door to the back and made his way to an old box. His body picked the box up and brought it outside to the counter.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the box. "Go on Harry. Open it. Its yours" Ollivander said mesmerized. Harry could feel a warmth emit from the box. He reached his hand out to open it but before he could touch it the lid opened itself and the wand slowly rose out of it and made its way to Harry. Ollivander watched the whole thing in awe. Harry reached out and grabbed the wand. He immediately felt a surge of power and warmth fill his body.

"This is the one sir" Harry said confidently.

"So it seems..." Ollivander said slowly. "11", Holly, With a phoenix feather core... Curious..." He whispered.

"Whats curious sir?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry... The phoenix who gave the feather for that wand only ever gave one other feather... And its brother... gave you that scar" Ollivander whispered.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered. Ollivander nodded at that.

"Master Ollivander?" Tinky asked.

"Yes Tinky?" He responded.

"How is everyone knowing about Harry's scar?" She asked him

"I have no idea Tinky, but everyone knows nonetheless" He replied to the house elf. "It will be 11 galleons" He informed Harry. He had almost forgot about charging the boy.

"Her it is sir" He gave him the money and began to turn around.

"Harry, if you ever need anything. Please feel free to come and ask me. I shall do everything in my power to help you" Ollivander told the small boy.

"Thank you sir" Harry responded to the man

"No, thank you" He replied. Harry and Tinky turned and walked out of the store and Ollivander let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. "That kid..."

The sun had started to go down "It is time for dinner Master Harry; I thinks you should go to sleep right afterwards. You is going to get up early no doubt" She told the boy with a grin.

"Thank you Tinky" Harry replied. He gripped his wand firmly and felt the warmth flow through his body. He smiled widely. Tinky grabbed hold of his leg and before anyone knew it they were gone.

~Sorry for the confusion of it saying I posted a second chapter before. I was trying to edit the first one. I just completed this chapter today. I hope everyone likes it! Please review.


End file.
